


Eyes of the Earth and Sea

by gogoldie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Norribeth, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Willabeth, sort of love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoldie/pseuds/gogoldie
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Curse of the Black Pearl.What if Will never declared his love for Elizabeth before he and Jack escaped?Will and Jack did not have their escape go as smoothly as they thought. Before they knew it, they had been cornered with no way to leave. Elizabeth steps in to save them, but it comes at the cost of her own freedom. She offers to stay and marry the Commodore as planned to let her friends go. However, many things do not go as planned. For example, Elizabeth may have planned for escape, but she never planned for falling in love with the Commodore.Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course.





	1. Caged for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this for a long time. I originally planned it as first person, but do not love that myself, so I had to restructure it and reassess what I want. Hopefully it is not cheesy. I really hope Elizabeth does not seem weak, and James does not seem overpowered. I am trying to be as true to the characters as possible. This is one of my favorite OTPs ever, and I die for new content, so I thought I would contribute. Maybe some other Norribeth fans or interested readers will appreciate it.
> 
> I need to stop starting more stories when the others are not finished... But when you get the inspiration, you gotta write. 
> 
> Comment if you like it! Thank you for stopping by :)

  The sun is bright with some of the best weather Port Royal has seen in months, and yet, the day is dismal. It is as if death is flirting with the blossoming atmosphere, tainting it to create something new, something toxic. Elizabeth Swann can feel it, sick as if just by living and breathing in the air.

_They are actually going to follow through with this. How could they? He saved my life, and that means nothing? I thought the Commodore had more decency than that._

  The Commodore, James Norrington. The man Elizabeth is betrothed to, who never ceases to come after her, and even loves her, though James was too ashamed to admit it, and Elizabeth was too blind to understand it. She was focused on someone else, Will. The man who never stopped fighting for her, who saved her from pirates, and the one _she_ loves. Elizabeth hoped he loved her back as well. _How could he not_ , she asked herself. _Why would he come after me if he did not love me? He must love me…_ Though in the back of her mind, she knew the Commodore had done much of the same things on her behalf. _But that is entirely different. There is no way that man loves me. It is all about his duty. No man of honour would kill the man who rescued me twice. I cannot forgive the Commodore and refuse to see how I could love him. Though the perfect match, he and I-_

  Elizabeth’s thoughts were suddenly cut off by the monotonous shout of the naval drums. Much of the fort was still in disrepair, with rubble stowed just out of view and canon holes which were almost finished being filled, but was clean for the execution. Elizabeth’s mind went from sitting in a daze to swirling out of control. Still trying to look proper and not desperate, she moved only with her eyes to try and spot Will in the crowd. Of course it would be painful to see their friend, albeit an odd one, be executed, but there was no way Will would miss it. To her surprise, she could not spot him anywhere in the crowd from her elevated spot.

  As each offense was read off, Elizabeth’s heart beat a little faster, but Jack did not seem daunted at all. Elizabeth began to wonder if he was planning some sort of grand escape or really was just delusional when she was distracted by an elegant feathered hat making its way through the crowd toward the Governor’s view.

   _Will!_     

  Internally, Elizabeth was delighted to see Will well and safe, but she maintained her demure, cool expression as he approached her and stopped directly in front of Elizabeth. Will seemed to be distracted by a thought, probably the coming execution, Elizabeth reasoned. He silently and meekly nodded at the Commodore and Governor and then struggled to make eye contact with Elizabeth before he looked her right in the eyes, capturing her gaze and the moment around them. He opens his mouth with a confident expression as if he is going to say something profound, but promptly closes it again, instead offering a curt nod and quiet “Good day, Ms. Swann” before going back into the crowd toward Jack.

   _He didn’t even call me Elizabeth._ _He just… left._

  She wanted to get up and tell him this or say anything, but it was as if Will had left an enchantment of silence on her when he departed.  

  Elizabeth eyed the crowds semi-frantically to see where Will was standing when she saw him starting to push through the people, getting closer and closer to the executioner and Jack. The noose is about to be set free, and Elizabeth doesn’t know whether to focus on Will or Jack when she hears the release of the rope, causing a sharp intake of breath, followed immediately by the ring of a sword. Elizabeth now sees what is going on and understanding she must help if they are to be successful, she falls to the ground as if fainting. Knowing the Commodore, he will be a gentleman for his bride-to-be and instinctively attend to her first; Elizabeth uses this to her advantage.

  After a few moments, Elizabeth rises with a start to the sight of her father and the Commodore fanning her. Seeing that she is now okay, and had probably used this as a ploy, the Commodore sprints after Will and Jack, shouting orders on his way. Elizabeth uses all of her might to stand up and attempt to follow him, but her father holds her back, insistent on her staying. Eventually, she breaks free and runs through the chaotic crowd and up to the battlement with the others. From ten meters away, Elizabeth can see that Will and Jack are almost to the edge but are closely followed by fully-armed soldiers behind them. Predicting they will soon shoot, Elizabeth acts on impulse and leaps out in between the soldiers and her escaping friends.

  “Don’t kill them! Please!”

  “Hold your fire” the Commodore shouts as he goes between the soldiers and escaping, right next to Elizabeth.

  “Commodore, I beg you.” Begging seemed like all Elizabeth could do at this point to keep one execution from turning into two.

  For a moment, both the Commodore and Elizabeth stare into each other’s eyes, creating a mix of earth and sea, before his eyes dart to the side and he stands silently for minutes, breathing deliberately.

  Desperate for a response, Elizabeth does the only thing she believes will reach the Commodore, use intimacy. Quickly, she grabs his hands before he can react and pleads as innocently as possible. Now, the Commodore is even more off balance and distant. His eyes remain to the side as if ashamed of this whole encounter, prompting Elizabeth to squeeze his hands more tightly to gather his attention.

  “Please, James” she pleads earnestly with no response.

  “I’m not going anywhere” Elizabeth nearly whispers as if it is a statement for only the Commodore to hear.

  At that, the Commodore’s gaze goes directly to Elizabeth’s in a clash of the waves on the beach as they stare silently again at one another. Elizabeth wants to take it back. She doesn’t want to stay here. She just said whatever she believed the Commodore wanted to hear, and it fell out before she could stop it. But now, she had his attention. There was no going back, so she stared back at him with her regal gaze until he acted. Silently, James let go of Elizabeth’s hands, unaware that they had been intertwined the entire time. Still without speaking, he pulls out a pistol from his side and shoots it right in between Jack and Will, providing them with the chance of escaping off the edge.

  Elizabeth tries to push her way to the battlement’s edge to see if they made it down safely,  when she is met with the marines who blockade her way with a stern resolution. However, that is not what is truly holding Elizabeth back. Just behind her, the Commodore is clasping her hand tightly, keeping her from approaching. It is a firm hold, but not one meant to injure; still, it is keeping Elizabeth from seeing if her friends are alive which makes it all the more painful. She struggles to get out of his grip to no avail when she remembers the promise she made to the Commodore just moments ago. He is afraid she is going to jump too. Elizabeth stops fighting, and the marines relax, but the Commodore never lets go. Aggravated, she glares at him dead in the eyes to see what he is doing only to be met with his stormy gaze and melancholy frown. Softening, Elizabeth shakes her head and mouths a silent “please” for him to let her go, which he reluctantly does, walking next to her in order to clear the blockade of marines and see for himself.

  Elizabeth is almost afraid to look over the edge, but knowing she could never live without the knowledge, she quickly scans the water below. She smiled, _it’s the Black Pearl._ Will and Jack are going to be safe. She is happy, but she is also empty. She helped her friends escape, and they are safe now, but at the price of her freedom. Elizabeth was caged.

  “We will follow after the pirates promptly… tomorrow. There will be no delay. Understood?”   


	2. Interrupted Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a few months after Will and Jack escape, where Elizabeth feels abandoned and desperate to kill time. She muses about many things, including the Commodore, in order to avoid thinking about her fast, faster than she thinks, approaching wedding. Elizabeth is not certain about how the Commodore has been or how the escape could have gone differently, but she is sure that she has no desire to marry the Commodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with this story and this ship, definitely one of my top OTPs. I have spent some time mapping out how this story is going to go, so hopefully I can get working on the next few chapters as well. I also edited the first one to get rid of some of my odd errors, so sorry for those grammar or spelling issues :/ I am sure there are some in here and still in the last one, but I will fix them eventually.  
> Thank you so so much for the kudos, hits, and comments. It really means a lot to me to see that Norribeth is still alive and well.  
> This is not an earth-shattering, crazy busy chapter, but it is important to understanding the characters and how at least Elizabeth feels, so hopefully you like it and keep reading! There is lots coming later that I want y'all to see. 
> 
> Anyways, here is chapter two.

  It has been three months since Will and Jack escaped on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth didn’t expect them to write or visit, but she nonetheless feels abandoned because she has not heard or seen anything from or about the two after all of this time. It is like she was left in Port Royal to wilt like the gentle flower everyone thought she was supposed to be. She too liked adventure and helped them escape, shouldn’t she be with them? But alas, she was not and she knew that this was how it was supposed to be. If she tried to go, she would probably still be in Port Royal, but her friends would both be dead. She didn’t want that.

  Elizabeth sits in the drawing room, absent-mindedly running her fingers over the delicate embroidery on her chair, still mulling over how she could have made the escape work if she joined them. It is a pointless pastime, but Elizabeth does it regardless, mostly to avoid the thoughts and planning of her upcoming wedding. She despises the mere idea of discussing the event. She saw it as her unjust punishment for helping her friends escape, though she would not take it back if she had the chance, she cared too deeply about their safety. She felt that if she ignored the problem that maybe it would somehow go away. If not, at least she would have more free time of her own with her own thoughts.   

  On occasion, Elizabeth would wonder about the Commodore on his mission. He never wrote to her, which she was fine with, so she could only make assumptions about his status. Did he ever encounter storms? Had he captured any pirates along the way or been in an attack? She did not know. She thought to herself if he missed her at all as his fiancée or if he also tried not to think about their future together. _Probably the latter_ , Elizabeth mused. _He is marrying me out of a sense of duty. Father, the governor of Port Royal, has been suggesting the idea to him as long as we have been here. He probably hasn’t had time to even associate with other women here. He is probably just as happy as I am to have this time away from one another_. These were the thoughts that came to Elizabeth whenever she thought of Commodore Norrington, when she was not busy being angry at him for being so vehement in executing any pirate regardless of what kind of person they are. She was bitter and had not forgiven him for what he had tried to do three months ago, though she wouldn’t admit to being harsh.

  While Elizabeth was busy musing to herself in silence, a person suddenly burst through the door without even knocking. Weatherby Swann was giddy with excitement.

  “Elizabeth my dear, I just received a letter from the Commodore! They are going to be home tomorrow! They are finally coming back to Port Royal!”

  Elizabeth was internally panicking. _Had the Commodore found Jack and Will and somehow captured them? Why would they come home now? They have been gone for well over six months before._ She was trying not to shake and maintain her composure.

   “Oh, really? Is everything alright? Have they caught Will and Jack?” she asked with repressed urgency.

  “No, they did not capture them, but they have decided to come back to Port Royal. There are still some needed repairs from that attack those few months ago and a new ship is coming in, so the Commodore wants to be present to oversee that.”

  Elizabeth was relieved beyond belief. Her friends were still okay and wouldn’t have the navy after them anymore.

  “That is good. I am glad they are safe…” Elizabeth stated without saying who she was referring to. Weatherby just assumed she meant the navy and continued what he was saying.

  “Yes, so we are going to have a ball here for those men after all of their hard work. Would you mind looking into the arrangements? I trust you with such niceties more than myself. You know I am not the one who should handle such things.”

  Elizabeth knew this to be true. Her father had nice taste and good intentions, but especially when it came to fashion, he did not know what was best for a situation. Neither did Elizabeth, she thought. She was not into all of the spoils of her station and valued function over fashion. She would not know how to plan a ball.

  “I suppose I can… I will have to look to see what is available at such short notice and speak with the merchants. You did say a ship arrived yesterday, did you not?”

  “Oh yes, one did. That will be just fine, Elizabeth. I will trust you with that then” Weatherby asserted with a bright smile on his face. He was constantly proud of Elizabeth. It could be the littlest thing, and he would admire her for it. She was so much like her mother, able to take charge and accomplish what was needed with an iron resolve, even if she did not want to.  

  “I will get right to that then” she replied while returning the smile. _Hopefully the ship is still here and has something I can use…_ Elizabeth’s mind was already going in a thousand directions to discern how to successfully prepare for this event.

  She got off from her seat to start on her task when her father’s words stopped her in the doorway.

  “And we can start planning for your wedding as well. Now that we know the Commodore is safely on his return back to Port Royal, we don’t have to wait any longer. I do not think the Commodore wants to wait to get married until he returns from another lengthy expedition.”

  Elizabeth did not know how to respond. She couldn’t tell her father that she wanted to cancel the wedding or that she near hated the Commodore for his actions and instead still loved Will. She just kept her back to her father and continued walking out the door.   


	3. Return of the Commodore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is busy planning for the weekend's ball and preparing for the Commodore's return when he happens to come back sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got another chapter out in the same day. I don't know if that counts actually because I posted the last one around 2:00 before bed, but still.  
> Thank you thank you thank you for following these characters on this journey so far and showing you care. It warms my heart because this ship needs more love in my opinion.  
> Sorry if you are sick of hearing "Commodore" or "the Commodore." It's on purpose and also irritating to me. We will get around to calling him James soon enough.

  Elizabeth had been planning frantically all day for the weekend’s ball. She did not want to embarrass her father with an improper display. With the help of all of the staff of the house, she picked a flower arrangement and the simple setup they would be using for the event. All Elizabeth had to do now was go to the merchants, at the docks, tomorrow and see if there was anything else they could include in the plan. After all of her efforts, Elizabeth was exhausted, but she could not sleep. She was consumed with thoughts of the returning Commodore. What would she say to him? She wondered if she could get herself to maintain her manners and utter even one kind comment, hoping it would be sincere was too much to ask. More than that, she worried about the wedding.

  Elizabeth knew her father was right. The Commodore would want to get their wedding over with as soon as possible, so he would not have to worry about it any longer. She couldn’t keep pushing it away. It was going to happen whether she wanted it or not.

  Elizabeth thought over some escape plans to try and get away from her wedding, but she knew it wouldn’t work all on her own. She couldn’t convince a captain to take her in and have the risk of being chased and captured by the navy.

  _Maybe if I cut my hair, change my clothes, and act as a cabin boy, I could sail with a crew, learn about sailing, and stay on that ship long enough to find Will and Jack. Then-_

  Elizabeth heard the ringing of a bell and voices down below in the town. Looking out the window, she saw a ship approaching the docks in the glow of candlelight. Knowing exactly what it meant, Elizabeth ran over to her father’s room and began to frantically knock on the double-doors. It was not long before he answered.

  “I am coming, Elizabeth. Please do not break down the door.”

  Weatherby walked out wide-eyed, obviously in need of sleep, still in his night gown and robe but with his powdered wig back on his head.

  “They must have arrived back early. That is good news. I am sure the Commodore will come by shortly in order to deliver his report, so I should change into something decent, and you should as well if you are to greet him with me.”

  “Me?” Elizabeth asked with a shocked expression. She didn’t want to see the Commodore, not now. What was she to say to him? _What if he has changed over the course of his trip?_ she wondered in her mind. She felt utterly caught off guard even though the crew had returned just a day sooner than expected.

  “Yes, of course I was talking to you, Elizabeth... My dear, you are his fiancée, don’t you think it would be kind of you to welcome him back from his journey?”

  He had a point. It would make sense for Elizabeth to greet the Commodore when he came by. It was the proper thing to do. _Blasted propriety_. Of course she would eavesdrop on the conversation, at the very least, when the Commodore came by, but now she had to put on a dignified, kind face and act like she wanted to greet him in the first place.

  Right away, the governor and daughter were dressed back into more suitable clothing for guests. Elizabeth heard the announcement of the Commodore while Estrella was still braiding her hair. Hearing the voices in the entry and the steps up the stairs to receive her, Elizabeth’s hands began to sweat. She couldn’t think of what she was going to say or even see when she joined her father.

  Making her way down the stairs, Elizabeth stared directly at Weatherby and the Commodore, intent on showing she was in control of the situation. She made no attempt to smile or acknowledge the Commodore, she just kept her chin up and sauntered down to greet the pair. Both men were silent; her father was smiling proudly at her, and the Commodore looked at her with a grimace. He looked impeccable as always. His uniform and wig were in their perfect positions, and the Commodore had his stiffly straight posture. The only difference Elizabeth could see was that his skin was now darker, bronzed by the Caribbean sun.  

  “Ah, there you are, my dear. Commodore Norrington, thank you for coming immediately to inform me of your return. We are glad that you have made it back safely.”

  “Thank you for allowing me in so late. I hope you will pardon the intrusion” the Commodore replied. He then shifted his gaze toward Elizabeth, brows deepening their grimace as if in pain. “I hope you will pardon me as well, Ms. Swann. It is nice to see you again.”

  Elizabeth wondered what possibly could have prompted such an expression for the Commodore. She was used to him scowling, but this was different.

  “It is no trouble, Commodore. I am glad that you are back” she stated with forced tenderness. She thought she smiled kindly, but the Commodore’s expression only deepened which indicated otherwise.

  “Well, I suppose I should be off. There is much left to attend to at the fort and settle after this expedition” the Commodore claimed with a tinge of impatience.

  “Oh, before you go” called Weatherby, “we are having a ball on Saturday and would be very grateful if you attended as the guest of honor with the rest of your men.”

  The Commodore hesitated a moment. He had more than enough to keep him busy, but he could not deny the governor, so he accepted, said his farewell, and left without saying more, using all of his might not to look back at the Swanns.

  James knew it would hurt to see Elizabeth again, but he had no idea it would be this painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor James :'( This guys really cannot seem to get a break. Hopefully things will get better in the future for him... At least we sort of very briefly saw how he felt I guess...  
> Hope you liked this chapter. We are not quite to the meat yet, but we are getting there, and I am excited!


	4. Theodore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a short reprieve from the sulking and worrying about Elizabeth's abandonment and her upcoming wedding.   
> I previously said I planned out the story, and this had nothing to do with my planning, but I am not complaining.  
> This is an introduction to Theodore Groves :)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in less or about 24 hours?! That is pretty good for me. I am not complaining. Granted, this chapter is a lot shorter and is sort of like a filler episode of a show, but it is still something.   
> Hope you like it and stick around for the big events which I may or may not be terrified to write about because they are difficult to capture in words but am so stoked at the same time...

  As Elizabeth walked down the street heading towards the dock, she visibly dragged. After last night’s encounter, she could not sleep a single minute; she was too preoccupied with thoughts of the awkwardness that ensued. Elizabeth was going to be trapped merely tucked away in Port Royal with a husband she didn’t love, forever in an uncomfortable situation. She could have sent Estrella or one of the other maids in her stead to look at what the merchants had to offer, but Elizabeth preferred to see for herself. She needed to get out of the house any way. It was starting to become stuffy and claustrophobic just being closed up each day.  

  Elizabeth made only a quick scan over some of the newly unloaded silks, laces, and ribbons before something caught her eye, a stash of beautiful white lace with a simple oval and wave design lining the side. 

_ This will go nicely with the flowers, _ Elizabeth thought satisfied with her find. 

  A deliveryman offered to take the lace over to the governor’s mansion for her, but she kindly refused and took it into her own hands. She saw no reason to make someone else do a task she could do for herself. Taking in one last gulp of the warm, pure salty air, Elizabeth started to make her way back towards the mansion. Occupied with the scent of the sea, Elizabeth did not realize that a man off to the side was staring intently at her and trailing her. She was finally interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone behind her calling her name. 

  “Ms. Swann! Please, let me carry that for you.” 

  Elizabeth, and the man who had been following her, stopped. She recognized that voice.

  “Oh, Officer Groves, it is alright. I am sure you are busy and have lots of work to do.” 

  At the remark, Elizabeth’s follower left immediately. Elizabeth liked Theodore. He was kind and had a natural air of charm about him that just made him refreshing to be around. She genuinely smiled back at his extended hand. 

  “Oh, it is fine, Ms. Swann. I’m sure those fellows back there can manage without me just fine” he reasoned with a playful smile. 

  “And you think I cannot manage without you?” she prodded with a quirked brow. She knew she could joke with Theodore. He wouldn’t mind, and they both needed a reprieve from the constantly restraining propriety. It was mutually appreciated to speak as human beings occasionally. 

  Feigning hurt, Theodore replied “Oh, of course not. I know you can get along perfectly without me, but that shouldn't stop me. I am a gentleman after all” he claimed with a puffed chest. 

  Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed lightly at that. 

  “If that is the case then I guess I should not deny you this honor, Officer” she replied while handing over the lace. 

  Theodore’s smile brightened at that. He was worried she would completely turn him away, causing him to walk back to the other soldiers in shame. This was a nice surprise. 

  The pair walked back to the mansion with light conversation, never talking about the recent expedition, the upcoming marriage, or the ball. They simply discussed what little fancies came to their heads that they would have pushed away in normal circumstances. Elizabeth no longer dragged in her step by the time she got back home; with the rejuvenating ocean air and good company, Elizabeth was motivated to stop sulking, at least for the day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know their interaction probably broke lots of rules and does not go with the times, but I just needed to show this. I wanted a view of how playful Elizabeth can be and how I see Groves in general.   
> I really like where the relationship is with Elizabeth and Groves. I wonder if it has any sort of significance on the shipping scape or relationships... :0 I am just kidding. I would not tell you if that were the case... Probably. I need to stop talking now.   
> Seriously though, I wonder what Norrington thinks of this. Does he like that there is a friendship, does he not know, or is he angry about it? Something to think about for the future, and if you have an opinion about which you think it is, let me know because I am open to at least somewhat discuss this. But I don't even know if you read the notes, so we will see if anyone chooses to ask a question or predict.


	5. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's planning is over, and the night of the ball has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here at last. This was a hard chapter to writer and I definitely did not offer tons of sensory details or anything like dance move and such, but I truly believe that the dialog was far more important here.  
> Another chapter down!

  It is finally the night of the ball. All of Elizabeth’s planning is over at last. She did a beautiful job preparing. The glow of the candles gave the pale yellow ballroom a gentle golden appearance that complemented the sunset colored amaryllis lilies wrapped in the lace from the day before.  

  Women and men dressed in their finest attire grace the dance floor and happily dance to the music of the quartet. Meanwhile, Elizabeth hides in the back of the room at a table in the furthest corner. She had spent the last two hours either greeting guests with her father or being ambushed by women who were asking about her wedding and the Commodore. She couldn’t take it any longer, so she kept to herself and hoped no one would come looking that far back for her. She was happy that her father and the guests enjoyed her décor, but she was in a rather foul mood. After being berated by all of the women about her manners and failure to have the wedding planned or speak about her fiancé with the utmost respect, she had had enough.

_The bloody Commodore. I do not have to talk about him like I love him if I do not want to. I am being forced to marry the man, is that not enough? They act as though I commit treason by not doting on him. I do not hear him doting on me, and I do not even know what he wants from me, so he is also guilty of not having clear intentions…_

  Elizabeth sat silently brooding, so absorbed in her mind that she did not notice that she was approached until she heard the person speak.

“Pardon me, but would you honor me with joining me in the next dance?” the voice came in a docile tone.

Slowly, Elizabeth lifted her fixed gaze from the table up to the person. Impeccable posture, spotless naval uniform, precisely trimmed invitation, without a doubt, it was the person Elizabeth had been avoiding most, the Commodore.

  Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts, Elizabeth straightened up her posture and elevated her chin to look at the Commodore with her naturally regal stare.

  With no change from her emotionally empty expression, Elizabeth replied “of course.”

  The Commodore responded simply with an extended hand and a hint of a smile.

  Walking over to the center of the room, the pair looked like a perfect match. Elizabeth’s cream gown adorned with multi-colored flowers brought out her sunkissed tan and elegantly complemented the Commodore’s dark blue uniform. More than the clothing though, both people had a commanding presence. When people saw them walk by, it was like seeing the Commodore and a queen.

  When they found a place on the floor to join, the next song began to play. As far as Elizabeth could remember, all of the previous songs had been more lively than this and had all of the instruments involved. This violin solo was not much slower, but it was a song that seemed to demand more attention to detail and was almost hypnotic with its unique melody.

  Bowing, James broke the silence first. “Miss Swann…”

  “Oh please, James, call me Elizabeth. We are to be married after all” Elizabeth quickly replied, fed up with being called upon so much that night already.

  “Yes, of course.”

  Finding conversation to be better than an awkward silence, Elizabeth spoke again after completing a twirl.

  “How was your trip? I do hope it was _uneventful_ ” she prodded with a bit of spite about the matter.

  Sensing what Elizabeth meant, the Commodore maintained his composure and decided to speak honestly with her as well.

  “It was uneventful in the way I believe you are thinking, but I am afraid that I lost three of my men to a storm.”

  Elizabeth was suddenly off-balance. She did not know that and now actually felt a bit guilty.

  Softening her tone, she gave a simple “I am sorry for your loss…”

  The Commodore had a sad smile and involuntarily let a part of his guilt show, claiming “there is no need to be sorry. It was my fault that those men are dead now” with a melancholy undertone.

  Elizabeth was actually surprised. _His fault?_

  “I thought you said there was a storm?”

  “Oh there was, but I should have seen it coming and responded more efficiently-”

  “James,” Elizabeth cut in. “You are not Poseidon; you cannot blame yourself for something you cannot control.”

  Not wanting to further discuss the matter, James decided to push through. At least he was getting Elizabeth to have an engaged conversation, he thought to himself. Maybe she would talk about something else as well...

  “Well, it is done. And how have you been these past few months? I do hope you have been well.”

  Elizabeth was irritated with the shift to her. They were having a real conversation, and he was just going to move on and go back to the small talk.

  “Oh, just fine. I have been safe and out of pirates’ hand just like I should be” she replied with far too much venom. Her anger over her friends was starting to fully reemerge again.

  “I am glad... I would not have it if you were in any sort of danger while I was away.”

  Elizabeth bit her tongue. There was no need to be irrational and get into an argument right now, so she tried to push on.

  “Yes, thank you.”

  They danced in silence for a minute, left to their own internal conversations, which eventually prompted Elizabeth to ask the Commodore the question she had wanted to know all of this time.

  “James, what do you actually desire?”

  The Commodore was typically composed, but he gaped for a moment when Elizabeth asked such a bold question. How did a person answer such a question? Unsure of what he could fabricate instead of the truth, the Commodore spoke his mind, not thinking of what the repercussions could be.

  “To love…” he said almost inaudibly. Seeing Elizabeth’s eyes widen, the Commodore realized what he had just said and knew he could not go back. “And to be loved by somebody that I care about. I have my rank and career, but that is the pinnacle achievement.”

  “Oh” Elizabeth said with a distant gaze. “I am sorry that I cannot be of assistance in pursuing this desire” she ended with a now focused stare.

  From a view from behind or the side, no one would be able to detect a difference in the Commodore’s expression, but if they looked cloesly into his eyes, they would see the building storm and understand that he was breaking.

  “And what do you truly desire?” he asked with a dead expression.

  Without hesitation, Elizabeth replied, “freedom, more than anything I would desire freedom” with a passionate fire burning in her gaze.  

  “Regrettably, it appears that I am also in a position where I stand in the way of your desires” the Commodore asserted with the roaring sea in his eyes to quench her flames.

  “So we are at an impasse” Elizabeth reasoned.

  “It appears we are.”

  “What a pity.”

  With the music coming to a close, and both people desiring more than anything to get away from one another, at least for now, James wrapped up the conversation before briskly leaving Elizabeth on the floor.

  “Nonetheless, I would like to thank you for the dance. I hope you can obtain what you desire, but for now, good evening, _Ms. Swann_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people were hoping for the relationship to get better at the ball, and I am sorry that that did not happen. It was not how I saw things going for them at the moment. It will take lots of time for these two to truly understand one another. James knew Elizabeth was still upset about her friends, but I do not think he realized how bitter until now. Likewise, Elizabeth did not know that James cares for his men that deeply and now has at least a taste of how he feels for them.  
> More to come hopefully soon. I am just happy that I finished the ball chapter phew.  
> I wanted to talk more about Elizabeth's dress, but couldn't find the right moment to do so.  
> Leave a comment about what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
